The Power of Transformation
by Canard Pars
Summary: Fem!Harry Holly Potter had written a letter of apology to Nicholas Flamel about the Philosopher's Stone on the train ride home. Two years later, she received something from the famed Alchemist that enables her to take on numerous forms and abilities, inspired from a certain show he watched. Could an inspiration from this show be the power she needs?
1. Nicholas Flamel's Gift

Nicholas Flamel's Gift

Year 1994...February 19...

It was morning that day, with Holly still wanting to perfect that Patronus Charm Professor Lupin taught her. However, in her training in the Hogwarts Courtyard, she received a parcel delivered by an Eagle. The sizeable bird dropped it on her in fact.

'Hm?' she took ahold of the card and read:

**To Ms. Potter**  
**From: NJF**

She opened the parcel to see a beautiful doublet gem, and another card within.

**Ms. Potter,**

**I would like to thank you for protecting my first invention**  
**from the hands of the Dark Lord's wraith. We definitely can't**  
**have another war again, not while Magical Britain is still in**  
**recovery from the First War. There are once 20.000 families**  
**in Britain but now we are reduced to a mere 1000, some of**  
**whom, are Dark Lord loyalists and supporters.**

**The way we are going, we will definitely get extinct my child.**  
**This doublet I sent you is what I feel my greatest work as it**  
**took me a worldwide trip and a lot of research to create it.**  
**This is for you, and it will give you the necessary abilities needed**  
**as Albus believes you are 'the one'. And if what I hear just now**  
**about Hogwarts is true, you need this power earlier the better.**

**I created the Magical Element Solidifying Core in the form of this**  
**doublet. Upon touching it, it will enter your body at once, and it's**  
**influence will show in the form of a choker. It will improve your body's**  
**physical aesthetic appearance and give you the raw strength ten times**  
**that of the strongest muggle man in the world, and superhuman speed.**  
**It will also improve your other senses. Should you transform by touching**  
**your choker and saying 'Magic Flash', you will become whatever form**  
**you want to become, and possess the abilities and knowledge of that form**  
**as long as you are in it. Should you change back to normal, it will disappear.**  
**But rest assured that the transformations and their knowledge and abilities**  
**come together in a set. Of course, your default form is yourself.**

**This is my way of showing my thanks as you not only prevented the Dark Lord's**  
**revival, you also have the power to permanently vanquish him as the chosen one**  
**of the Prophecy. I will tell you as Albus has a nasty habit of keeping information**  
**to himself, and only revealing when either things are too late, or if he feels the**  
**time is not yet right(and he has lousy timing to boot!). This is the prophecy that**  
**doomed the Potters and the Longbottoms. I will make it straight to the point.**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born to those who**  
**defied him three times. He/she will be born at the end of July with the power the**  
**Dark Lord didn't know of. Neither can live while the other lives.**

**Albus has a hare-brained belief that the power is Love. Hogwash! You don't wait**  
**for power to come on a silver platter! We must create and work for it! This doublet**  
**is my way of helping you. Upon absorbing the doublet by a touch, you will know the**  
**many forms you can transform into, and the powers they have to help you. You will**  
**also have powerful Occlumency Shields so nobody can read and pilfer information from**  
**your mind. **

**Oh, one last thing...eat a lot. Each transformation into these super-forms costs 10  
percent of your energy, while changing into casual clothes only costs 1 percent.**  
**So always be at your peak and transform wisely. Always have a full tummy as the **  
**doublet will instantly convert your meals into energy. It will also help if you train yourself  
physically hard, to improve the size of your energy reserves. I recommend jogging and  
swimming.**

**May Merlin Bless You.**  
**Nicholas J. Flamel**

**P.S-upon fusing with the doublet, it'll consume your physical and magical energy in order to  
merge with your body. You'll be knocked out for a week, but don't worry, nothing bad. And the  
other perk is, transformations and the abilities will NOT be detected by the Ministry of Magic.  
However, outside that in your default form the law still applies. Oh yes, upon finishing this  
letter, it will burn to ashes.**

Holly could hardly believe her eyes, as the letter lit up in flames. Nicholas Flamel helped her out! And she now knows what killed her parents, and drove Neville's parents insane by Death Eater. Without hesitation, she touched the Magical Element Solidifying Core and the jewel glowed. The Core jumped to her chest and her body absorbed it. Next thing she knew, she was enveloped into a warm, glowing greenish-white light. Her body and insides felt warm as she grew taller into a height befitting her age, and her body sported changes. Her legs got shapelier and athletic-looking, her arms became just as shapely with round shoulders. Her skin became the lightest shade of color befitting aristocrats of her station, had she been fully aware of her status.

Next came her breasts. They were once barely a B, now it became a shapely, full D cup, an hourglass waist with flared hips. Her body's shortcomings by malnutrition are fixed by the doublet and a white choker with a green heart-shaped emerald appeared on her neck...however, it consumed her energy and her magic, she got exhausted.

She fainted.

By the time Hagrid found her three hours later, he was in hysteric mode and ran for the Hospital Wing with her. Holly, in her excitement forgot to take one thing into account. She should have done it where people would find her easily, not at the Courtyard where people hardly go to, due to lack of sitting areas. Or maybe some would, and would take advantage of her vulnerable form.

Then again, Gryffindors are well known for thinking before leaping. She was lucky it was Hagrid.

However...in the Hospital Wing...

'How on earth did Ms. Potter become like...this?' Madam Pomfrey wondered aloud, scratching her head. From the malnourished waif she knew into this...this body! And due to her physical changes, her skirt was a tad too short now, to the point of indecency. Her shirt and jumper shrunk, revealing her midriff, short enough to cover her whole breasts at least. 'Hagrid, was there anything around her when she became like this?'

'Well, a gift-wrapped parcel and this.' Hagrid gave her the sender card. 'Who's NJF? And what's in the parcel that knocked out 'olly?'

'I don't know, but upon diagnosis...I think whoever this is helped her out more than harming her.' said Madam Pomfrey. 'We know what her home life is like.' she said sadly. Only certain people knew of her home life with the Dursleys but unfortunately, she has to live with them for 17 years. 'Her malnutrition is fixed in a blink, she's perfectly healthy. Her eyesight a perfect 20-20. And her body developed properly for a girl, both height and physique. The cost is thorough exhaustion she's knocked out for a week. I don't detect any form of dark magic whatsoever.'

'Shouldn't we let some people know?' Hagrid asked her while waving the card. 'We don't know who this person is.'

'I know. Go get Minerva for me, as well as Ms. Potter's friends.' Madam Pomfrey instructed Hagrid. 'I'll go get the Headmaster after changing her clothes.'

xxx

And so...the concerned party are present.

'Holy cow...how the hell did this happen?' Ron Weasley choked as on the bed was Holly, more beautiful and taller, dressed in a long-sleeved white dress.

'Somebody who used his initials sent her a gift that instantly fixed the problems caused by malnutrition in her body, thanks to the tragedy called her home life.' Madam Pomfrey grunted as she and McGonagall glared at the Headmaster who felt their glares and flinched-looking thoroughly cowed. 'Only a gift box was at the scene and no containers, so I don't know what she took to fix herself when potions can only do so much without overdosing. But consuming whatever that is consumed both her energy and magic to the point that she'll be sleeping for a week. She's already started recovering.' she said. 'But her clothes are a problem...they're too small for her now. And last I checked, no girl in Hogwarts has her size.'

'I suppose we can call Madam Malkin over to take her size, have her measured and make some clothes and new shoes for her.' said Albus.

'Hang on a minute, not yet! Not until I get clothing magazines!' Hermione cried with her arms on an X position. 'Madam Malkin MIGHT make wizarding clothes and Holly lives in the Muggle World with those abysmal excuses for human beings!' she cried shrilly. 'I'll have my mother send magazines over for Madam Malkin to copy off.'

'Very well, you have today Ms. Granger as Madam Malkin will come tomorrow.' said the Headmaster with a smile.

'And also sir, given what Holly told me about her relatives...I think she needs to move out.' Hermione continued tartly. 'Whoever fixed her body did a dang good job, she's now a walking jailbait for any pervert out there. She should live with a woman and in a house with no male presence in it. Her new body is asking for trouble.' she pointed out.

'I'll see what I can do about that.' Albus sighed. 'As much as I have many things to make up to Holly, her relatives' place is the safest for her despite what they've done.'

'She can live with either me or Poppy over the summer Albus.' Minerva grunted. 'We live alone, no thanks to HIM and his flunkies. Thus Ms. Granger's requirements are fulfilled with either one of us.'

'In that case, we have a lot of work to do ladies.'

'Er Hermione?' Ron asked Hermione. 'What's 'jailbait'?' Hermione went red and looked thoroughly flustered.

'To put it simply: Pedophile Target.'

Ron went green and disgusted.

'Good lord, you know too much and that's too much information Ms. Granger.' Madam Pomfrey shook her head. Hermione huffed indignantly.

'Knowing too much saved our hides on more than one occasion!'


	2. Magic Flash!

Magic Flash!

Albus Dumbledore looked at the card Hagrid had gotten from the parcel.

He racked up people he knew with the initials NJF and three people came to mind. But the handwriting gave him an idea who. An old friend. But for how long were Holly and Nicholas exchanging letters, to the point that he made a very good-and bad-thing for the young girl who definitely needed her malnutrition getting fixed? Good because she is perfectly healthy. Bad because her body is certainly tempting for men or her peers with no morals. And for sure, the Rumor Mill will go on an overdrive as some students will come to the Infirmary for magical or potion-related injuries and mishaps. Her prone body also has a vicious guardian in the form of Dobby.

Somehow, the elf knows what happens to Holly and is on guard. He heard from a painting that to anyone who got close, he would zap them with an electric shock painful enough to leave a nasty burn Poppy would heal afterwards. He only obeys her, Holly and her friends as long as the girl still sleeps.

Right now, he would put her in the guardianship of Poppy in the Ministry. While Minerva is more than willing, she barely has time for herself, what more of an additional underage house guest? Poppy has plenty of time for both of them and perhaps, she could teach Holly some medical know-how, as he really couldn't find the humor of a girl having her personal bed in the Hospital Wing with a name plaque on the headboard. She somehow has the rotten 'Halloween Luck', and misadventures that nearly gets her killed. He would talk this over with the two women...and the Dursleys.

Hopefully he won't be forced to make a town forget, should the two women's temper flare.

Hermione got these fashion magazines from her mother, with clothes fit for muggle teenagers, and ahem, underwear catalogue. Madam Malkin got ahold of the catalogue after measuring Holly and for the whole wardrobe, shoes included, would cost 700 Galleons in total which Albus paid for. She even made a mold of as the elderly witch has never met a witch with such a size and shape before.

On the third day of Holly Potter's slumber...however...he had to make six muggle children forget what they saw, and he had to make it up a lot. The clothes were a start.

xxx

A week later...

Holly woke up from her sleep and it was morning on the eighth day. She was a bit groggy and weak. 'Uhhh...'

'Missy Holly awake now?' Dobby's squeaky voice spoke as Holly looked to her left to see Dobby.

'I'm awake but very weak...' Holly sighed as she fell back on the bed.

'I get the Popsie!' Dobby ran to Madam Pomfrey's office. 'Madam Popsie! Missy Holly is awake!' Holly inwardly snickered. Madam Pomfrey is 'popsie'? The mediwitch came out of her office, potions in hand.

'How are you feeling Ms. Potter?' Madam Pomfrey asked her immediately.

'I feel weak all over I'm too lazy to even wiggle my toes.' Holly complained.

'Sleeping for a week immobile can do that to you.' Madam Pomfrey tut-tutted. 'For now, eat warm soups to warm you up then drink these potions.' she said. 'Your muscles will be warm and energetic enough to be usable afterwards.'

'OK.'

'Dobby, please make that soup I taught you to make.' Madam Pomfrey instructed Dobby who disappeared.

'Hey, what happened these past few days?' Holly asked Madam Pomfrey.

'Well, for one thing, say goodbye forever to the Dursleys, Ms. Potter.' Madam Pomfrey smirked as Holly's jaws dropped. 'Due to your situation, your guardianship is transferred to me. You no longer have ANYTHING to do with them anymore.' Holly looked like Christmas came early. 'Second, we burned those horrible castoffs you're forced to wear, and we had Madam Malkin make you a new wardrobe...you're too tall and too developed for those caterpillar sheddings of yours and the Headmaster paid for your new wardrobe as it's his fault you put up with the Dursleys in the first place.' she scowled. 'We found out...extremely unpleasant things.' Holly sank. 'We put them to justice dear, don't worry.' Madam Pomfrey reassured her.

'W-what kind of justice?' Holly croaked out.

'Well, since we couldn't put them to court in both worlds as we can't let this hit the media as the wizarding world will get wind of it through the Muggleborns, it will start a new Muggle-Hate trend. The most we could do was curse them with terrible luck for the rest of their lives. Their days of luxury and comfort are long over. Minerva has the spell as her late husband has quite the vengeful streak and knew a number of bad luck curses before he was killed by Death Eaters in the last war.'

Holly remembered what Nicholas said in his letter. There were once a population of 20000...until the war happened.

'After this year, you will start living with me.' Madam Pomfrey said with a sad smile. 'Minerva would have wanted you but she has little time for herself, what more of a young ward?'

'But what about your family Madam Pomfrey? Wouldn't I be intruding?' Holly voiced out in concern. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

'You wouldn't be. That monster killed my family ten years before you were born, and your parents were hot-tempered students at the time.' Madam Pomfrey told her sadly. 'That monster and his just as terrible, bastard followers killed hundreds in a bid to prove Purebloods are supreme, yet they also killed fellow Purebloods who refused to join their evil cause. Due to that, Magical Britain has the smallest population in the world. Other countries refused to help us as it's our problem. The only time they interfered was when he attempted to go further than Britain. He couldn't. The other countries pushed him back hard. They were that good yet our own people couldn't do a thing against him. We couldn't be like the other countries who were strong.'

'Why didn't they help us?' Holly frowned.

'Who knows...' Madam Pomfrey shook her head. 'The Ministry wouldn't say why either. All that only ended when he failed to kill a baby of all things. He killed many skilled and powerful witches and wizards as well as their children but he couldn't kill you. There's no way I'm believing Albus' hare-brained 'conclusions' that are too far-fetched...you have something none of us don't. I just hope that it will not fail you should he come back or should his bastard brigade try to do the job for him.'

Holly got herself thinking. What did she have, that nobody else didn't?

'Oh yes, one more thing...' said Madam Pomfrey. 'What is that choker on your neck? No matter what we do, we couldn't get it off. Madam Malkin said she's made clothes that matched that sticky choker on your neck. Your new clothes will take a month to get done, so you'll be wearing hospital robes and slippers for the time being.'

'Oh this?' Holly giggled as she fingered the gem on her choker. She knew she has it for life. 'A gift from a very good friend.'

xxx

Sometime that day, by late afternoon when she was well enough to walk...

People were giving Holly odd looks, as she knew by now the whole school knows of her ahem, transformation. Some girls were jealous of her body and some boys...ogled her like she was some juicy meat. Holly knew she'll soon be investing in self-defense classes soon. She can't just rely on her transformations. She went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Holly!' Fred and George greeted her, and some others looked at the new Girl-Who-Lived. 'You sure grew up good, mate!' and one of the twins whistled and looked at her up and down.

'Hi.' Holly greeted while nervous at the staring, unnerving her. 'Where's Hermione and Ron?'

'Well, Snape's dished out a long essay two days ago.' said one of the twins. 'If I was you I'd get to it. You know that guy.' Holly made a face.

'I know. I'm just gonna get my stuff!' and Holly ran upstairs.

'You know, she'll be a heartbreaker, that one.' said Seamus Finnigan. 'I've never seen a girl like that in my whole life!' he crowed as many eyes looked at Holly's retreating form.

'Yeah man, what exactly did she do to be...like that?' Neville wondered aloud.

'Well, Ron said some good friend sent her something for her to be like that.' said George. 'And Hermione said that in the Muggle World, that size and shape is 'ideal perfect body' for women.'

xxx

Library...

Holly looked around for her friends who were in deep study mode. 'Hermione! Ron!'

'Holly!' Hermione cried as Holly ran towards them with her school bag. 'Ok, spill! What happened to you a week ago?!'

'Well...Nicholas Flamel sent me a really great gift.' said Holly as she sat next to them.

'A gift?' Ron raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah...two years ago, I wrote to him, apologizing for the you-know-what.' Holly sighed. 'I had to destroy it so HE won't get to it while he's trying to kill me.' her two friends blanched. 'Because of that, he and his wife will die without it even if the Headmaster reassured me that they had enough to settle affairs in order. But still I had a hand in their would-be deaths.' she said softly. 'I didn't get a reply until a week ago. He sent me a parcel containing a doublet.'

'A doublet...a gem within a gem? They're rare!' Hermione choked in dumbstruck awe. '1/10000 naturally-forming gemstones in the world become a doublet! They're extremely valuable!' she exclaimed.

'How valuable Hermione?' Ron and Holly asked her.

'Valuable enough to buy another Hogwarts Castle, complete with furniture!' two jaws dropped. 'People in the Muggle World pay that kind of money for a doublet just to show off. What about the doublet?' Hermione continued, egging Holly to continue.

'He called it a Magical Element Solidifying Core. He just made it appear like a doublet.' Holly explained. 'It's his way of thanking me. The Core, after absorbing it, enables me to transform into different forms, costing 10 percent of my energy. I can transform ten times a day depending on how full I am so I need to eat a lot. Each form comes with the knowledge and abilities of each form. But if I change back as myself, I'd lose the knowledge and abilities because they're something my default self doesn't know. I'll get them back if I change into that form.'

'Ohhh...give us an example!'

'Alrighty...' Holly touched her choker and cried, 'Magic Flash!' next thing Ron, Hermione, and two Ravenclaws saw, her hospital gown and slippers ripped, making her nude yet still covered her feminine parts generously, and she spun for the clothes to change into a Snow Fairy, complete with white off-shoulder furisode with a baby blue nagajuban, and blue obi. Her hair was long and purplish light blue, her skin very white and her eyes were scary. Blue with no pupils and iris. 'Japanese Snow Fairy!'

'Whoa!' the library got cold quickly into sub-zero levels. Every occupant began shivering from the biting cold.

'Change back! Change back!' Ron wailed. 'Being a Snow Fairy's freezing the library!'

'Huh? It's getting cold?' Holly blinked as her friends were shivering and exhaling foggy breaths. 'Crap! Magic Flash!' upon changing back to default, the freezing temperatures was gone instantly and the library was warm again.

'So...you can transform into magical beings?' Hermione shuddered.

'Not only that...Muggle Specialists in their job occupations too. I can become a doctor, a mechanic, anything! That person researched every job and every being in the world and put all that into the you-know-what for me to transform into.'

'That's pretty neat...but scary.' Ron chuckled. 'Just don't become a snow fairy in winter ever again.' Holly looked sheepish.

'Well, we got homework right? Maybe one of my forms can help incase some things aren't in books.' Holly suggested.

'Well, we got a complicated Essay Topic from Professor Snape...do you have a Potions Master Form by chance?' Hermione asked Holly, wondering if she has a Potions Master Form. She wouldn't put it past Nicholas Flamel... 'I don't think the books here hardly has any information about it...we got barely five inches right now and he wants twenty!'

'Magic Flash!' Holly changed into a white lab coat uniform with a white polo shirt, beige jacket and black slacks and loafers, with her black hair turning green and slicked back into a ponytail. 'Potions Master! Let me see the topic...' Holly looked into the topic. 'Alright, I'll write everything we need down, then we write our own version so there's no way Snape will accuse us of cheating off each other.'


	3. Extraordinary Luck and Shaves

A:N-in my fic, they did not argue over the Firebolt being turned in. Reluctantly, Holly had her broom checked. Better safe than sorry as she had her broom jinxed twice, one per year.

* * *

Extraordinary Luck and Shaves

The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Holly still hadn't ordered a new broom. She was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at his shoulder, Hermione looking nervous as she's the one who suggested that the Firebolt be stripped down first.

'No, Potter, you can't have it back yet,' Professor McGonagall told her the twelfth time this happened, before she'd even opened his mouth. 'We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me.'

To make matters even worse, Holly's anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as she had hoped. Several sessions on, she was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached her, but her Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semitransparent cloud, draining Holly of energy as she fought to keep it there. She somewhat felt angry with herself, guilty about her secret desire to hear her parents' voices again.

'You're expecting too much of yourself,' said Professor Lupin, sternly in their fourth week of practice. 'For a thirteen-year-old witch, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?'

'I thought a Patronus would-charge the Dementors down or something,' said Holly dispiritedly. 'Make them disappear-'

'The true Patronus does do that,' said Lupin. 'But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, You will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground.'

'You said it's harder if there are loads of them,' said Holly.

'I have complete confidence in you,' said Lupin, smiling. 'Here-you've earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before-'

He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.

'Butterbeer!' said Holly, without thinking. 'Yeah, I like that stuff!'

Lupin raised an eyebrow.

'Oh-Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade,' Holly added quickly. 'Fred and George gets some stuff for me too as long as I give them money to use.'

'I see,' said Lupin, though he still looked slightly suspicious. 'Well-let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher...' he added hastily, looking sheepish. Well, he is being a tad biased because of her.

They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Holly voiced something she'd been wondering for a while.

'What's under a Dementor's hood?'

Professor Lupin lowered his bottle thoughtfully.

'Hmmm ... well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us.' said Lupin wryly. 'You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon.'

'What's that?'

'They call it the Dementor's Kiss,' said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. 'It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and - and suck out his soul.'

Holly accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer.

'What-they kill-?'

'Oh no,' said Lupin, shaking his head. 'Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no...anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever...lost.'

Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, 'It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him.'

Holly sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then she thought of Black.

'He deserves it,' she said suddenly.

'You think so?' said Lupin lightly. 'Do you really think anyone deserves that?'

'Yes,' said Holly defiantly. 'For...for some things...'

xxx

Holly half wished that she hadn't asked what was under a Dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and she was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you that she walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs, startling them both.

'Eek!'

'Do watch where you're going, Potter!' McGonagall admonished, while carrying something long and wrapped up in her arms.

'Sorry, Professor-'

'I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room, Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all - you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter...' she said with a smile.

Holly's jaw dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.

'I can have it back?' Holly said weakly. 'Seriously?'

'Seriously,' said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. 'I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter-do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night...' she scowled, rather annoyed by the fact that yes, they lose a lot in the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin and she gets reminded smugly of it by her younger colleague.

Speechless, Holly carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As she turned a corner, she saw Ron dashing toward him, grinning from ear to ear. Apparently, word spread about it now that she has her Firebolt back.

'She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?"'

'Yeah...anything...' said Holly, her heart lighter than it had been in a month. 'You know what-we should tell Hermione it's in one piece. She's still nervous around me even if we still hang out since the day she forked my broom over to McGonagall.'

'Yeah, all right,' said Ron. 'She's in the common room now.'

They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.

'I wrote them down!' Neville was saying tearfully. 'But I must've dropped them somewhere!'

'A likely tale!' roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Harry and Ron: 'Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!'

'Oh, shut up,' said Ron as he and Holly drew level with Neville.

'I've lost the passwords!' Neville told them miserably. 'I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!'

'Oddsbodkins,' said Holly to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Holly was surrounded by people exclaiming over her Firebolt.

'Where'd you get it, Holly?'

'Will you let me have a go?'

'Have you ridden it yet, Holly?'

'Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!'

'Can I just hold it, Holly?'

After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was Passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Holly and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Holly and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.

'I got it back,' said Holly, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.

'See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!' said Ron.

'Well-there might have been!' said Hermione a bit warily. 'I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!'

'Yeah, I suppose so,' said Holly. 'I'd better put it upstairs.' and she went to the girls' dorm to put it in there.

At the precise moment that she put her new broom by her bedside, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet towards Hermione. Holly just came out of the girls' dorm entrance, wondering why Ron was dragging down a sheet.

'LOOK!' he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. 'LOOK!' he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.

'Ron, what-?'

'SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!'

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like -

'BLOOD!' Ron yelled into the stunned silence. 'HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?'

'N-no,' said Hermione in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione and Harry leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.

'Uhhh Ron?' Holly croaked. 'That can't be Scabbers.' she said, eyeing the bedsheet. 'I just saw a House Elf on my way back from Lupin's Patronus Tutor session, chasing him with a fly swatter before I bumped into McGonagall and you.' Ron sharply turned to her. 'And House Elves can get anywhere. Must've thought Scabbers was your local rat pest needed kicking out.'

'Then how do you explain Crookshanks' fur on my sheets AND the blood?!'

'Well, maybe Crookshanks was hurt but still wanted a go at your rat, but he's not on your bed?' Ron calmed down. 'He's probably at the grounds somewhere...if I were you I'd find him before he becomes rat pancake.' Ron looked horrified before hastily apologizing to Hermione and ran off.

'Did you really see Scabbers down there Holly?' Hermione squeaked, a bit shaken from Ron's roar of outrage from earlier.

'I did and it was funny...something like out of a Tom and Jerry show, only that House Elf is no Tom the Cat.' Holly snickered. The tense atmosphere faded, but for the life of some of their peers, they had no idea what Tom and Jerry is. 'Hermione, this is a close shave. Keep Crookshanks on a leash.' she warned Hermione.

'Even if I did, he'll just chew it down.' Hermione sighed. 'And by instinct and nature, cats EAT rats. That's just something he just doesn't get. Makes me wonder how are wizarding kids educated before they start Hogwarts for not knowing something even a five year old knows.'

'Oy!' came numerous indignant outbursts in the room.

'Hey, that's true man, me mum keeps three cats around since the town we live in has a nasty case of rats.' said Dean Thomas. 'And we find our felines running around hunting them down.'

xxx

That night, at dinner...

'Ohhh, it's night and I still can't find Scabbers!' Ron grumbled as he sat down roughly. 'I went to the kitchens and asked every bloody elf if they've seen a rat and one of them's missing, still chasing it!'

'That's one dedicated house elf.' Holly sweatdropped. 'And your rat's amazing, running away for a whole day.'

'I just hope I find him in one piece before that bloody cat or elf does.' Ron grumbled as he went to take some potatoes for himself. 'Tonight's Gryffindor Practice, right? Can I have a go at the broom afterwards?'

'Sure.'


	4. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

A:N-To FluffyOwl- I don't get what you mean by a whore...

And no, it's NOT Ben 10. Is Ben 10 even made in 1993...?

Guess again, I'll give you a hint: Year 1973 anime

* * *

Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Holly, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been. She took it in her hands before takeoff and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion.

'Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end-you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows - a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too...'

She continued in this vein for some time, until Wood said, 'Er - Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Holly has the Firebolt back? We need to practice...'

'Oh-right-here you are, then, Potter,' said Madam Hooch. 'I'll sit over here with Weasley...'

She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.

'Holly, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good...I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries...' Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery, then said, 'On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt.' He gave Holly's broom a look of fervent admiration, then said, 'Okay, everyone, let's go-'

And at long last, Holly mounted his Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground.

It was better than she'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey her thoughts rather than her grip; it sped across the field at such speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-gray blur; but with her newfound senses, she can still see clearly. Holly turned it so sharply that Alicia Spinnet screamed, then she went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy field with her toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again -

'Holly, I'm letting the Snitch out!' Wood called.

Holly turned and raced a Bludger toward the goal posts; she outstripped it easily, saw the Snitch dart out from behind Wood, and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in her hand.

The team cheered madly. Holly let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; she spotted it lurking near Katie Bell's knee, looped her easily, and caught it again.

It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first.

'I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!' said Wood. 'Not unless-Holly, you've sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?' he frowned in concern.

'Yeah,' said Holly, thinking of her feeble Patronus and wishing it were stronger.

'The Dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic,' said Fred confidently.

'Well, let's hope not,' said Wood. 'Anyway - good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower...turn in early...'

'I'm staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt,' Holly told Wood, and while the rest of the team headed off to the locker rooms, Holly strode over to Ron, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet him. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat.

'Here you go,' said Holly, handing Ron the Firebolt.

Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face, mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Holly walked around the edge of the field, watching him. Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told Holly and Ron off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the castle.

Holly shouldered the Firebolt and he and Ron walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration, and its pinpoint turning. They were halfway toward the castle when Holly, glancing to her left, saw something that made her heart turn over - a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness.

Holly stopped dead, his heart banging against his ribs.

'What's the matter?' said Ron.

Holly pointed. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered, 'Lumos!'

A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches; there, crouching among the budding leaves, was Crookshanks.

"Get out of here!" Ron roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass, but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail.

'See?' Ron said furiously, chucking the stone down again. 'She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants - probably on the lookout for Scabbers now...'

Holly didn't say anything. She took a deep breath as relief seeped through her; she had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to the Grim. They set off for the castle once more. slightly ashamed of her moment of panic, Holly didn't say anything to Ron - nor did she look left or right until they had reached the well lit entrance hall.

Holly went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the team in their dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honor. As Holly entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Holly saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.

'Did you see his face?' said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. 'He can't believe it! This is brilliant!'

Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.

'Put it here, Harry,' he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Holly on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.

'Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!' said Percy heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. 'Penelope and I have got a bet on,' he told the team. 'Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!'

Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Holly, and went back to her table.

'Holly-please make sure you win,' said Percy, in an urgent whisper. 'I haven't got ten Galleons. Yes, I'm coming, Penny!' And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.

'Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?' said a cold, drawling voice.

Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

'Yeah, reckon so,' said Holly smugly.

'Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?' said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. 'Shame it doesn't come with a parachute - in case you get too near a Dementor.'

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

'Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy,' Holly retorted with a cold gleam in her eyes. 'Then it could catch the Snitch for you.'

The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Holly's broom really was a Firebolt.

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Holly, though nervous, was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring. They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. Holly changed out of her Hospital Dress into her Quidditch Uniform and gained the knowledge of a pro Quidditch Player-not that she'll tell anyone that.

'You know what we've got to do,' said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. 'If we lose this match, we're out of the running. just - just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!'

They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Holly by about a head, and Holly couldn't help noticing, nervous as she was, that she was quite small. She smiled at Holly as the teams faced each other behind their captains, and she felt a slight lurch in the region of his stomach that she didn't think had anything to do with nerves.

'Wood, Davies, shake hands,' Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.

'Mount your brooms...on my whistle... three-two-one-'

Holly kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; she soared around the stadium and began scanning around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan.

'They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Holly Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship -'

'Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?' interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

'Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information - the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and -'

'Jordan!'

'Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal...'

Holly streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier - she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction.

'Show her your acceleration, Harry!' Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia.

Holly urged the Firebolt downward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, she saw it - the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.

Holly dived; Cho saw what she was doing and tore after her - Holly was speeding up, intending to lure Cho into a trap at the same time getting the Snitch. She could see a Ravenclaw Beater aim a Bludger at her and she sped properly to avoid him at the same time he batted, and hit Cho instead.

'Ooh! One big boo-boo to your own seeker!' Jordan winced as the crowd 'Ooh'-ed in wincing. 'Chang looks terribly concussed over there and Madam Hooch is checking her over! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn - Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision - balance is really noticeable in these long -'

'JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!' McGonagall hollered angrily.

Ravenclaw was pulling back through their Chasers; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead - if Cho got the Snitch before him, Ravenclaw would win. Holly dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically - a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings - the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post...

Holly accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead - but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking her -

'HOLLY! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!' Wood roared as Holly pulled off a spiral maneuvre easily to avoid Cho, impressing the crowd and her teammates. They had no idea Holly could do that! Although by avoiding her, the Snitch had vanished again. Holly turned her Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cho following her...She'd decided to mark her rather than search for the Snitch herself...All right, then...if she wanted to tail him, she'd have to take the consequences...she'll pull off the trap she intended to do earlier.

She dived again, and Cho, thinking she'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Holly pulled out of the dive very sharply; Cho hurtled downward and crashed; Holly rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time - the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.

She accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. She was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second - then -

"Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing.

Distracted, Holly looked down.

Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at her.

She didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of her robes, she whipped out her wand and upon focusing on the memory of finally being free from the Dursleys and into the guardianship of a person she likes, she roared, 'Expecto Patronum!'

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of her wand. Sh knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; unaware that her Patronus took the form of a Doe while wondering why was her mind still miraculously clear, she looked ahead - she was nearly there. She stretched out the hand still grasping her wand and just managed to close her fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Holly turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on her; next moment, the whole team was hugging her so hard she was nearly pulled off her broom. Down below she could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.

'That's my girl!' Wood kept yelling in tears. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all happily cuddled Holly; the twins were kissing both her cheeks, causing her to blush scarlet. In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Holly got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron in the lead. Before she knew it, she had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.

'Yes!' Ron yelled, yanking Holly's arm into the air. 'Yes! Yes!'

'Well done, Holly!' said Percy, looking delighted. 'Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me -'

'Good for you, Holly!' roared Seamus Finnigan.

'Ruddy brilliant!' boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

'That was quite some Patronus,' said a voice in Holly's ear.

Holly turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.

'The Dementors didn't affect me at all!' Holly said excitedly. 'I didn't feel a thing!' Professor Lupin grinned with wiggling eyebrows.

'That would be because they - er - weren't Dementors,' said Professor Lupin while chuckling in amusement. 'Come and see -' He led Holly out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field. 'You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright,' said Lupin.

Holly stared incredulously while fighting the grin on her face. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

'An unworthy trick!' she was shouting. 'A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!'

If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Holly's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it. McGonagall was livid and the Headmaster looking ready to dish out a serious punishment.

She smirked.

What, a bunch of idiots.


	5. Black Attack!

Black Attack

In Gryffindor Tower, it was very loud; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

'How did you do that?' squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

'With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs,' Fred muttered in Holly's ear.

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Everyone climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Holly climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of her four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt herself almost instantly drifting off to sleep...

She had a very strange dream. She was walking through a forest, his Firebolt over his shoulder, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and she could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, she sped up, but as she moved faster, so did her quarry. Holly broke into a run, and ahead she heard hooves gathering speed. Now she was running flat out, and ahead she could hear galloping. Then she turned a corner into a clearing and -

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGG GHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Holly woke up, startled by Ron's yell of fright. So did her roommates; Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Fay Dunbar and Kellah Quigley.

'Now what?' Lavender grumbled sleepily. 'It's four in the bloody morning!'

'Ron probably saw a Tarantula on his bed.' Holly mumbled sleepily. 'Jordan probably forgot to lock it's cage.'

'Shh! Listen! They're saying something.' Parvati hissed as she and Hermione reached the doors and the girls came out in their sleeping dresses, and into the deserted-and messy-Common Room...

'I'm telling you, I saw him!' Ron's panicking, insistent voice swore.

'What's all the noise?'

'Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!' A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.

'Excellent, are we carrying on?' said Fred Weasley brightly.

'Everyone back upstairs!' said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

'Perce - Sirius Black!' said Ron faintly. 'In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!'

The common room went very still.

'N-Nonsense!' said Percy, looking startled at the scary prospect. 'You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -'

'I'm telling you -' Ron cried, louder once more hotly-

'Now, really, enough's enough!' Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

'I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!' she scolded.

'I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!' said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. 'I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare -'

'IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!' Ron yelled, annoyed that nobody believed him. 'PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!'

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

'Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?'

'Ask him!' said Ron in a hoarse voice by now, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. 'Ask him if he saw -' Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. 'Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?'

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

'You-you did?' said Professor McGonagall. 'But-but the password!' she gasped in horror.

'He had 'em!' said Sir Cadogan proudly, not really knowing of the horrified atmosphere he was making. 'Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!'

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

'Which person,' she said, her voice shaking in fury, 'Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?'

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.

xxx

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Holly, and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.

'... I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft...I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down...I rolled over...and I saw him standing over me...like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair...holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches...and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered.'

'It doesn't make any sense,' said Hermione. 'His target is Holly! Why'd he go into the boys' dorm instead of ours?'

'Maybe his head got addled so bad by Dementors, he can't even tell which room's which.' said Holly wryly.

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait. outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast-a Howler.

The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Holly and Hermione, who were sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once - Ron had got one from his mother the year before.

"Run for it, Neville," Ron advised.

Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. They heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall - Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.

Holly was too busy feeling sorry for Neville to notice immediately that she had a letter too. Hedwig got her attention by nipping her sharply on the wrist.

'Ouch! Oh - thanks, Hedwig.'

Holly tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes. The note inside said:

**Dear Holly, Hermione and Ron, **  
**How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle.  
WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN. **  
**Cheers, **  
**Hagrid**

'He probably wants to hear all about Black!' said Ron. But then another parcel arrived for Holly from Madam Malkin;

**Ms. Potter,**

**I've sent you your new uniforms and underwear and some shoes**  
**as well as a few changes of casual outfits...six of them. Wait for**  
**twenty more outfit sets by April 1st.**

**Madam Malkin**

'You guys go on ahead to Hagrid's.' said Holly. 'There's some few things I need to do.'

'Huh? Oh OK.' said Hermione. 'Is it about the you-know-what?'

'No. Something else entirely. I need to talk with Professor Lupin.' said Holly weakly. 'Apologize for me?'

'Sure mate, we'll just fill you in on what Hagrid wants.' said Ron. After breakfast, Holly made a beeline for Professor Lupin's office. With her newfound speed, she appeared as a blur in the halls and she even avoids obstacles by jumping up to walls, doing somersaults and jump again. To her, the sensation of gliding felt so nice...and heavenly.

She was grateful for her newfound powers and the power it gave her. She arrived to Professor Lupin's Office in two minutes flat, where she waited for him. To his surprise, he saw her there.

'Oh, you got here faster than I did.' Professor Lupin blinked. 'What is it? If it's more Patronus lessons, you perfected it already.' he said. 'You sent a Doe Patronus at our fake Dementors.' he pointed out.

'Huh? I did?' Holly blinked. 'Wait, a Doe?' Professor Lupin smiled.

'Yes Holly, a Doe.' he said. 'You have the same Patronus as your mother.' Holly paused at that. 'So what was the memory you used to feed the power of the Patronus?'

'Well...I'm finally free from Durskaban Professor Lupin!' Holly grinned. 'I'm now living with someone who cares for me for a change.' Professor Lupin had a soft smile.

'Is...that so?' Holly nodded.

'Yeah but anyway, I'm not here about the Patronus this time.' said Holly. 'In the office quick...' they went into the office and Holly took out the Marauder's Map. Lupin raised an eyebrow as Holly tapped the parchment with her wand. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' upon activating the Marauder's Map, she opened it.

'Oh my...how did you get that map?' Lupin gasped. 'We thought we lost it when we graduated!' Holly looked at him owlishly.

'You mean it's yours?' Lupin chuckled.

'Yes...I am Moony, your father is Prongs...Black was Padfoot and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail.' Holly's jaws dropped. 'In our age...we were a quartet of Weasley twins.' Holly visibly shivered at the prospect, causing Lupin to laugh. 'Yes yes, horrifying prospect no? We're mostly responsible for Minerva's gray hairs when we were teenagers. How did you get ahold of it?'

'Well, from the twins.' said Holly. 'They said they lured Filch out of his office with a Dungbomb, while the other went into his office, into the 'dangerous item' or whatever cabinet and they got this map. At the time it was blank and they were trying to work it with the map giving them hints, until they worked out the password. They had it for three years.'

'Ohhh...'

'As for how I got it, they said they'll let me have it...well, with the Black thing going on.' Holly sighed. Lupin quickly understood as he knew full well how the map works. 'But whenever I use it, he doesn't show up. Only when I don't does he show up, it's uncanny.' she grumbled. 'Can you fix the map somehow since it's yours to begin with Professor?'

'I'll try my best.' Remus nodded. 'It's mostly the effort of three people. One person didn't make this complex piece of work you know.' he said with a sad smile, when he saw something. It was Ron Weasley walking with Hermione Granger to the Common Room but with a name he'd never dream of seeing.

Peter Pettigrew.

Then his eyes widened.

'Holly? You think you can help me out with something?' Lupin twitched. 'It goes like this...'


	6. The Fairy and the Rat(Slight Lime)

The Fairy and the Rat

Holly couldn't believe her ears.

The plan was this. However, Professor Lupin had to tell her a number of things before the plan.

One: due to their close friendship in their youth, the other three discovered that Lupin...is a Werewolf. And upon discovering that a Werewolf's mentality is like that of a Wolf's, that they needed a pack, the other three worked to become Animagus so they can keep his wolfy self company in the form of animals. James Potter was a Stag, Sirius Black was a Black Dog and Peter Pettigrew was a Rat.

'A black dog?!' Holly yelped in alarm. 'I had a black dog stalking me when I ran from the Dursleys after inflating Aunt Marge!' Lupin paled. Black was THAT close to Holly?! 'I'm also seeing it around the grounds...I thought it's another one of Hagrid's dogs so I didn't say anything.'

'What?!' Lupin began hyperventilating from the horror of it all that Holly was so close to death many times!

'Er Professor? You're hyperventilating! I'm safe now, sheesh!' Holly shook the man roughly who yelped at her rough force.

'Eh, right, but that doesn't mean I have to like all those close shaves!' Lupin cried before sighing. 'This school is not as safe as I thought...' he swore before kneading his temple. 'Anyway, regarding your safety, we need to catch Peter and grill him on why did he fake his death and other things, besides hiding from an insane killer. I'll be talking with the Headmaster about this. I need your part in ahem, acquiring him for us. You're the least suspicious. If it's any adult, he'll scurry away. We'll time it and we'll tell you when to move, OK?'

'OK!' Holly chirped. 'Oh yeah, I think I need to be in on that talk too...one of my forms might come in handy!'

'Huh? Forms?' Lupin blinked.

'I can become practically anything related to job occupations and even magical beings and their abilities. Like this! Magic Flash!' Lupin stared, gobsmacked as Holly transformed before him into a Mermaid Princess complete with jewelry and shell bra and ankle-length wavy honey-blonde hair, a Nurse in a pink uniform with brown hair, an FBI Agent with red hair, and even a platinum-blonde armored Angel!

'W-whaaaa?!'

That, was too much for the thirty-three year old man. 'Kindly explain, Holly and we'll do it in the Headmaster's Office!'

xxx

Headmaster's Office, with Lupin yanking Snape along the way...

'Headmaster, we just found out something really unbelievable.' Lupin swore with a growl as he slammed the Marauder's Map on the Headmaster's Desk and pointed at the area where two of Holly's friends are, and with a name they'll never dream of seeing.

'What is this map Remus?' Dumbledore gasped in astonishment.

'The three of us in my old clique in my old days created it but nevermind that! It shows anyone who're in Hogwarts, ghosts included and animaguses! Peter Pettigrew is with Ron Weasley in his Animagus Form, a Rat!'

'Scabbers?!' Holly yelped in alarm.

'He's not so dead after all then.' said Snape. 'He's suspicious as he faked his death and apparently freeloading on the Weasleys as their pet!'

'We'll need HIS side of the story then.' said Dumbledore. 'Severus, do you still have some Veritaserum in your possession?'

'Barely enough for a gulp, why?'

'It's all we need.' said Dumbledore grimly.

'Professor Lupin plans on ahem, a trap tonight at dinner, preferrably with the DMLE present, whoever they are invisible and one of the reporters in the Daily Prophet. We can't alarm him tonight at dinner.' she said. 'One of my forms has the ability to petrify only his skin so he can't transform back into a rat and escape, after a nice Animagus Revelio.'

'Forms?' both the Headmaster as Snape chorused while Lupin blushed stark red.

'Magic Flash!' two jaws dropped at the transformation that rendered their pupil semi-nude(each transformation only shows everywhere else, but not her chest, hip regions and between her legs) and she changed into a Water Nymph with shiny blue hair and aquatic plants for clothes. Her eyes were blue like her Snow Fairy form and her skin was the palest blue in color, except for her webbed fingers and toes that matched her hair in color. She even has a fish tail behind her rear as long as her legs with fins.

'H-how...how on earth?!' Snape squawked as Holly changed back.

'W~ell...my forms enable me to change to suit the situation and I have the abilities of those forms ONLY if I change into them. My default form doesn't have knowledge of those unless I study of course. The others won't have time to petrify him but I certainly have plenty after tossing him up at dinner and after the Animagus Revealing Spell struck.'

'This is to be a secret operation Headmaster. No reckless people allowed.' said Lupin. 'We need his story.'

'Very well. I will have a chat with Amelia.' Dumbledore agreed. 'We must be very delicate tonight. But Holly...can't you do something about the way you...change?' he said with a pained expression. 'It's too indecently revealing.'

'Hey! I have no choice either! It's the way it works!' Holly snarked before frowning. 'But for some reason I don't feel embarrassed which is weird...normally a girl would cry for just having her skirt flipped by a pervert and here I am semi-naked...'

'And HOW did you get that ability?' Snape asked her wryly. 'Last I checked, you're just an average witch!'

'Sorry but the sender has me sworn to secrecy through an oath.' said Holly flatly. Dumbledore frowned. Nicholas swore her an oath. She can't tell about the source of her new powers but she can tell how it works.

xxx

And so, Ministry of Magic that day...

'Albus, I heard about what happened at the school.' said Amelia sternly as Albus visited her.

'Yes. Word travels fast as long as it involves the Longbottom Family Matriarch.' said Albus grimly yet he sported an amused smile before he went serious. 'But I came here requiring your aid and your most discreet of men. They who know when to act when the time is right. Like when a certain interrogation is over.'

'I'm listening.' Amelia swore as Albus began laying down the plan he and the Professors had planned that needed a certain girl's ability to make sure he doesn't run away. No one is to react until the interrogation's done and this is to be done in their utmost secrecy. He would have her deal with the Daily Prophet as they needed to get ready at school.

xxx

Hogwarts...some hours before dinner...

'Hey Ron, can we borrow Scabbers for a bit?' Fred asked Ron. 'There's something we need to test on him.' Ron paled.

'Hey! It's bad enough Scabbers has a crazy house elf and that crazy feline after him!' Ron cried in annoyance.

'Now now, he'll only change a few colors or two.' George snickered as he took Scabbers by the tail and put him in a cage. 'Thanks ickle Ronniekins!' and the twins ran off. 'Now then, for this to work, snooze off first Scabbers!' he chirped as he took out a syringe and injected it into the loudly squeaking rat that got instantly knocked out. By the time they came to the statue of the one-eyed witch, Nurse-Mode Holly was waiting for them.

'You got him!' Holly chirped happily as she kissed the twins. 'Thanks a bunch!'

'You still won't tell us why you need Scabbers though.' Fred pointed out, while happy that a hot girl kissed him and George was still in la-la land.

'You'll see at Dinner tonight!' she winked as she cast an unbreakable charm on the cage. 'Oh, one more thing...' she said as she gave the twins a small pouch. 'Compensation for Ron that you'll give after a nice dinner event tonight. Well, he'll never see this rat ever again, so maybe he can buy something better that a _pretentious rat_.' she smirked. The twins exchanged wary glances.

'OK...?' they chorused.

'Oh, Holly?' George purred as he pulled Holly against his body with his arm around her waist and his hand between her rear. 'Can you kiss me again?'

'Oh, me too! No fair hogging her George!' Fred snarked as he pinned himself behind Holly, putting the girl in the human sandwich. Holly gasped as she could feel their growing boners poking her.

'Um...boys? We're in the school hallways?' Holly squeaked while slightly gasping from those roaming hands and she was...liking it. Her reactions were greatly encouraging the twins into doing more...including exploring under her skirt and she could feel fingers get through her panties. She could tell it's Fred as George's hands were on her breasts.

'Nobody goes here ickle Holly...' Fred purred in her ear and George started kissing her. 'As far as I'm concerned, only three people knows this passage, and it's closed...' He started putting a finger inside her and another finger rubbing her folds, causing her moan into George's kiss and the two parted. To George's satisfaction, she was starting to melt.

'D-don't...do that...haaa...' she whimpered helplessly. It's just so good and since when did they learn stuff like this and from whom?

'Your body's being honest ickle Holly.' George purred as he kissed her again and Fred pumped harder and harder till she was wet and she came into his hands before she went limp between the twins. Her Nurse-Mode dispelled and she was back into her school uniform.

'Ickle Holly's wet George...she came a lot.' Fred licked his lips as he tasted her on his fingers. 'Hmmm...she's tasty.' George almost drooled.

'Ooh is she Freddie?'

'She is Georgie.'

'My turn down there!' George chirped enthusiastically to Holly's alarm as the twins switched places.

'H-hey, I can't last that long!' she whined weakly. The twins will switch on her? She could barely stand after that! And her protest...ignored. And she came again in George's hands. Next thing she knew, she was naked and being fondled gently and sensually by the twins who got sexually attracted to her since her health was fixed. She should have noticed sooner! They were kissing her cheeks every chance they get, casually glomping her yet their hands brush against her breasts. She felt being watched all the time including in the showers since she changed.

She hoped it was only them. Two of them is already hard to resist against...and at least they treated her well that she didn't mind. And they didn't take her maidenhood yet either. They were happy with simply making her want more. 'Hey Holly? This is our little secret OK?' Fred purred against her front.

'And have this fun with only us.' George cooed. 'And we're not sharing you!'

'Heh, I can live with that.' Holly chuckled as she touched her necklace to change. 'I think I'll keep you two perverts.' the twins grinned. 'In the meantime...' she renewed her Nurse Mode and took out a syringe. 'I need to keep our rat sedated. It's about to wear off.'

'Can we see each other tonight ickle Holly?' Fred chirped. Holly rolled her eyes.

'With what will happen tonight, I doubt I'll be left alone the whole night.' she drawled wryly before smirking. 'So be happy with what you have today! I'm taking Scabbers!'


End file.
